ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Garlic Jr. Saga
The Garlic Jr. Saga is the fifth saga in Dragon Ball Z series. This saga is entirely filler material written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa, and is not present in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga by Akira Toriyama. It occurs between the Frieza Saga and the Trunks Saga. Garlic Jr.'s story is based on events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. In Dead Zone, Garlic Jr. is defeated by Goku's four year old son, Gohan, showing Gohan's incredible talent for fighting. The saga details Garlic Jr.'s return and his desire for revenge. In Japan, the Garlic Jr. Saga aired on TV in 1991. In the U.S., it is the first part of season four. Plot The Black Water Mist Between the time of Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone, but was able to escape thanks to the power of his planet, the Makyo Star. Garlic Jr. returns to Earth to take revenge on Goku and his friends for sending him to the Dead Zone. He gathers the Spice Boys and finds the Black Water Mist, a powerful mist that brainwashes all life on Earth to act like vampires (in the Japanese version, it is stated that all people and animals exposed to it become demons). Life on Earth for the Z Warriors was just getting back to normal following the battle between Frieza and Goku on Namek, though Goku had not yet returned to Earth. Garlic Jr. traps his mortal enemy, Kami, and his servant Mr. Popo, in a bottle. The battles during the Garlic Jr. saga take place on Kami's Lookout, where Piccolo and Gohan fight Garlic Jr. and his team of Spice Boys. However, the rest of the Z Fighters on Master Roshi's island are not so lucky, having also been affected by the Black Water Mist. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma all fall prey to Garlic Jr.'s evil plan and are transformed. A battle ensues between those transformed and those who managed to escape the mist. Maron, Krillin, and Gohan are seriously outnumbered, and things look grim. Piccolo is bitten by Yamcha and is seemingly affected by the mist. However, his arrival buys time for Krillin and Gohan to get Maron out and escape, and they all head to the Lookout to aid Kami, where they discover that he and Mr. Popo were imprisoned by Garlic Jr. Battle on Kami's Lookout With no other choice, the two of them face off against the Spice Boys. Though at a disadvantage, the tide turns when Piccolo shows up and frees both Kami and Mr. Popo by pretending to be infected by the Mist, when in reality his Namekian biology makes him immune. While Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo fight the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr., Kami and Mr. Popo travel deep inside the Lookout to find out where the Former Guardians of Earth dwell after death. The Sacred Water is the only antidote to the Black Water Mist and must be released through an exit at the bottom of the Lookout, so that it will spread over the entire planet before sunset, at which point the Black Water Mist's effects become permanent. After a battle of wills with the former Guardians, Kami is allowed to use the air currents, and cures everyone on Earth. But in a rage, Garlic Jr. uses the power of the Makyo Star to transform into a large, even more powerful state. It seems that all hope is lost, as Garlic Jr. is still immortal thanks to the Dragon Balls, but the villain makes the same mistake as last time and opens the Dead Zone once again. With Krillin and Piccolo damaged badly, it's up to Gohan to throw them into a force field which he holds up by himself. Garlic Jr. plans on taking the whole Earth out with the Dead Zone, but Gohan manages to destroy the Makyo Star, sapping Garlic Jr.'s strength immediately. Now lacking his previous power he is again trapped in his own prison, this time for eternity as the Makyo Star has been destroyed. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys have been defeated, but this time without the heroic abilities and wits of Goku. Life on Earth returns to normal. Aftermath After the ordeal with Garlic Jr., Krillin announces that he and his girlfriend Maron are almost engaged. In order to make her happy, he decides to get a Mermaid's Tear (a pearl). However, upon seeing the pearl, Krillin changes his mind and leaves the pearl to the nice fish who are protecting it. Maron (who is always quick to flirt with others) sees a handsome hunk in a sports car and takes off with him. Heartbroken, Krillin convinces himself it was for the best anyway. During this saga, short scenes of Vegeta are shown as he journeys to space using a Capsule Corporation spaceship trying to find Goku (still somewhere in space at the moment, due to the events of the Frieza Saga) so he can learn how to become a Super Saiyan. At the end of the saga, Vegeta returns to Earth after his unsuccessful journey to find Goku in space. The disappointed Vegeta tends to keep to himself when he returns. Characters |} Battles featured *Kami and Mr Popo vs. The Spice Boys and Garlic Jr. *Gohan vs. infected Chi-Chi *Krillin vs. infected Master Roshi *Gohan vs. the Spice Boys *Piccolo vs. infected Yamcha *Piccolo vs. The Spice Boys, Infected Roshi, Infected Chi-Chi and Infected Yamcha *Gohan vs. Salt *Krillin vs. Mustard *Gohan vs. Salt & Mustard *Gohan vs. infected Piccolo *Gohan vs. Spice *Krillin vs. Vinegar *Gohan vs. Spice transformed & Vinegar transformed *Gohan, Piccolo, & Krillin vs. Garlic Jr. *Gohan, Piccolo, & Krillin vs. Garlic Jr. transformed Releases (Note: the Garlic Jr. Saga did not appear in Dragon Ball Z Kai, or any of its DVD releases) FUNimation's Garlic Jr. Saga *Garlic Jr. - Black Water Mist (93-95) *Garlic Jr. - Sacred Water (96-98) *Garlic Jr. - Vanquished (99-102) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD.) *Dragon Ball Z Season Four Remastered Box Set (108-139) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 4 (85-126) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga). Partial Redub *Kyle Hebert replaces Dale D. Kelly as the Narrator. *Leah Clark replaces Daphne Gere as Maron, however, there are instances when the original voice is present in the English with Japanese music track. *Kyle Hebert replaces Mark Britten as Ox-King. *J. Michael Tatum replaces Bart Myer as Spice *Brandon Potter replaces Mark Britten as Mustard Episode list Note: this is reflective of the English version of the show. Uncut Version (10 episodes) *108. The Heavens Tremble *109. Black Fog of Terror *110. Battle in Kami's Lookout *111. Fight with Piccolo *112. Call for Restoration *113. Suicidal Course *114. Extreme Measures *115. The World Awakens *116. Brief Chance for Victory *117. Krillin's Proposal Edited Version (10 episodes) *93. The Heavens Tremble *94. Black Fog of Terror *95. Battle in Kami's Lookout *96. Fight with Piccolo *97. Call for Restoration *98. Suicidal Course *99. Extreme Measures *100. The World Awakens *101. Brief Chance for Victory *102. Krillin's Proposal Video Games This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr., Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is referenced in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II.